Slip and Slide: Emmett Style!
by le.Flame
Summary: What happens one summer when Alice buys a slip and slide? Why is Emmett bouncing through the forest covered in whipped cream? Why is Rosalie threatening to burn Alice? Read inside! BxE AxJ EmxR! ONESHOT!


_**Disclaimer: I neither own the Cullen's or slip and slides, I just brought them together for good wholesome whipped cream fun! The Cullen's belong to the Fantabulous Stephenie Meyer, and I have no idea who owns slip and slide!**_

**He he I was falling asleep last night when this idea hit me. What if the Cullen's found what a slip & slid was? Heheh I think it will be funny! Summer Between Twilight and New Moon**

Bella's POV

It was an ordinary day at the Cullen's. Or as ordinary as days at the Cullen's get. Alice had gone shopping but was coming home soon because the sun was about to come out. Rosalie was outside, in a bikini, trying to get a tan somehow. Emmett was playing Halo on the Xbox against Jasper, and Edward was playing the piano with me listening. Esme was gardening and Carlisle was at work. They could pass for a human family right now.

It was calm, too calm. It reminded me of the saying '_Calm before the storm'_ and I had a good reason to be worried. Because right then Alice got home.

"I have the bestest most fantabulous most greatest idea in the UNIVERSE!!" Alice sang. She was so excited her voice was almost a dog whistle. That got Emmett and jasper's attention.

"What is it Alice?" Emmett was almost as excited as Alice. He was bouncing up and down! "Tell me tell me tell me!!"

Alice paused for dramatic effect. "I BOUGHT A SLIP & SLIDE!!" she announced. "Alice I don't think that is the best idea. I mean those are death traps. Bella can barely was on dry floors much less a wet sheet!" Edward said.I glared at him, before saying "I actually have gone slip & slides many times in phoenix. I think that would be a great idea Alice!"

"YAE! YAE! YAE!" Now Alice and Emmett were both bouncing. I think it was getting to jasper because he was kind of looking shaky.

"Emmett, Jazzy go set it up well Rose and I beautify Bella. Get changed too. You too Edward. ROSALIE, COME HELP ME!" Alice was of course ordering everyone. She would make a scary dictator.

After 30 minutes of poking, pulling and primping I was deemed ready. I don't see why this was necessary since I was getting wet, but Alice insisted. When I was finished I was wearing a black and white striped string bikini with red polka dots. Rose was wearing a blood red string bikini, and Alice of course had a pink one. All our hair were in high ponytails, and we had on waterproof make-up. Why you would wear waterproof makeup was beyond me. I mean you can't get it OFF!

Once we got there the guys had already set everything up and were slip and sliding already. Emmett was going on his side, with his head on his elbow! It looked ridiculous and super cool.

We spent about half an hour before Emmett decided that he was bored. So he decided to try something new.

At the Cullen's there is a hill and the end of the hill ends in the river. So Emmett's brilliant idea was to put the slip and slide at the top of the hill and slide to the bottom, landing in the river. We all agreed.

My turn was up first. I took a running start, and so I ended going face first down the hill. I was going way to fast. It was only a matter of time before I hit something.

SPLASH! I hit right in the deep end of the river, but I kept going. Turned out the current was pretty strong that day.

After 15 minutes of trying to find me in the river, they finally did. I got wrapped up in a blanket and refused to go and so Edward and I sat and watched.

Afer 15 minutes of that Emmett announced he was bored again, and wanted to do something cool. Alice apparently had a vision of it, and she burst out into hysterical giggling. Edward just said "Not cool Emmett."

So now we were all wondering what Emmett was going to do. Well me, jasper and Rosalie were wondering. The rest already knew.

Emmett took off at vampire speed and was back in 2 seconds. In his hands were about 30 cans of whipped cream. We then got it. Emmett wanted to slip & slide through whipped cream.

Jasper and I started laughing our heads off well Rosalie just looked at him like he was insane. Which he probably was.

Emmett then proceeded to cover the slide in whipped cream. After it was done it looked ridiculous. He announced he, and himself only, was allowed on the whipped cream. Then he changed his mind and said rose could come too. Rosalie just looked disgusted

Emmett backed up down the hill. Edward told me he wanted a running start. He started to run at vampire speed to the slide. Jumping on he slide down at a speed that was dizzying.

Emmett continued down the hill. When he got to the bottom he didn't stop there. He flew above the river in to a tree. And then he started rolling. And rolling. We could hear him rolling through the forest.

Then Rose said very quietly "Alice, if you so much as bring the slip and slide in your thoughts, so help me I will burn you. Now let's clean it up before he gets back and the burn it."

And that was the first and last time the Cullen's used the slip and slide.

**Just a little something to keep you going well I work on my other story, Reunion. Chapter 8 should be out tonight! Hopefully!**


End file.
